The present invention relates to a support device or tray for supporting a product such as a CCA (circuit card assembly) shelf or chassis both during assembly and during transportation to a card cage or rack in which a plurality of CCA shelves are stacked.
When electronic devices such as CCA shelves are assembled, the individual components are light, but the assembled CCA chassis or shelf, carrying various electronic components and cables, is relatively heavy. The assembled chassis or shelf must be moved from an assembly station to a conveyor for transportation to another station, where it is removed from the conveyor and placed into a cage or rack. This is normally done manually. If the chassis or shelf is placed on a flat pallet or tray, it is difficult to lift off for placement onto a rack.